


Imagine: Castiel shows an interest in your yoga practice so you decide to teach him a few poses.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [13]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

You inhaled, pressing your torso deeper into downward dog, ignoring the fact that Dean was unconvincingly pretending not to stare at your ass from across the room. You heard the familiar flutter of angel wings. Peering between your legs, you saw an upside-down Castiel standing a few feet behind you, head tilted, and Dean waving at the angel, miming the suggestion that he should also not be staring at you, or at the very least not blowing Dean’s cover. You couldn’t help but grin as you transitioned into cobra pose, adding a totally unnecessary ass wiggle as flourish. Your grin morphed into a smirk when you heard Dean clear his throat, slam his book closed, and abruptly leave the room.

“Hey Cas,” you glanced over your shoulder, noting the confusion written on his features, “It’s called yoga, it helps me relax.”

Cas looked to the door through which Dean hurriedly left and then back to you, “It appears to have the opposite effect on Dean.”

“Does it?” You pivoted sideways, crossing your legs, to sit and face the angel. Feeling flirtatious, you suddenly wondered if you could fluster the stoical seraph too, “And how about on you?”

Cas’ earnest blue eyes locked onto yours, “I’ve never tried yoga.”

“Want to?” You flashed him the most innocent smile you could muster.

“I, uh,” gulping, he glanced back to the empty doorway, reflexively loosening the tie around his neck, before he again met your eyes, “would like that.”

“Great! You’ll need to find something more comfortable to wear,” you gestured to his trench coat and suit and shrugged, “go and ask Sam if you can borrow some workout clothes. I’ll be in here when you’re ready.”

Cas looked down at himself, nodding as he turned and strode from the room.

You laughed lightly, closing your eyes to meditate until he returned.

After a short while, you heard the quiet padding of feet in the hall.

“Y/N?” Cas spoke your name softly, endeavoring not to startle you. You slowly popped an eye open to find Cas standing in front of you, clad in a loose t-shirt and sweat pants, arms open at his sides, “Are these garments acceptable?”

You subdued the grin threatening to invade your features into a small approving smile - he was practically naked, and so far you seemed to be the only one getting a bit flustered. “Sure, you’re fine, I mean, you know they’re fine,” you squeaked, “the clothes.” Blushing, you scrambling to your feet, stepping backward to make more room for Cas.

“What do I do first?” He gazed at you, expression curious.

“Alright, feet together, pressing into the floor evenly,” you adjusted your stance, the angel moving to mimic you, “shoulders back, palms face forward. Inhale and hold as you reach up, lengthening your torso and back.” Cas matched you, pose for pose, through the entire warm up vinyasa sequence. He was such a natural that you decided to jump right in to some of the more advanced inversion poses with him, hoping perhaps he’d need a little more direct hands on assistance, “I’m going to demonstrate this next pose for you, then you’ll try, okay?”

He bobbed his now tousled head affirmatively.

“Starting in a neutral table,” you got down on your hands and knees, “push into downward dog.” You straightened your legs, pressing your heels to the floor, “Dropping your forearms to dolphin, keeping the shoulders lifted away from the ears. Now into forearm plank.” Your body swept forward fluidly, “Back to dolphin, elbows squeezed, pull in your belly and lift into the headstand.” You gracefully balanced on your forearms, body and feet pointing into the air, breath even. Bending at the hips, you settled your feet back on the floor and pushed to stand upright, hands on your hips, “Got it?”

Cas stared at you, wide-eyed, “Y/N, that was, uh, you’re very nimble.”

“Thanks Cas,” your cheeks flushed at the compliment.

The angel nodded, getting to his hands and knees and following your lead.

He struggled as he began to push into the headstand, so you stepped forward, grasping his knees, using your body as leverage to help him balance, “Legs together, there, core tight.” You stepped away when he found his balance, “You’re doing great.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean’s voice sounded in disbelief from the doorway.

Cas’ concentration buckled and he rolled unceremoniously to the floor. He shot Dean a look of mild annoyance.

“Way to be supportive, Dean,” you glowered at the Winchester, “now why don’t you get lost.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re actually doing in here buddy,” Dean shook his head at Cas.

“Dean, you should show Y/N some respect. Yoga requires a high level of skill,” Cas admonished as he folded forward into the head to knee bend you’d shown him earlier.

“You know it’s nice to share this with someone who can actually appreciate it,” you reached out to squeeze Cas’ shoulder, continuing to glare at Dean.

Cas peeked up from his knee, a small smile flashing across his mouth as he winked at Dean.

Dean pursed his lips, shook his head, and disappeared.

“You know Cas, I practice almost every morning, I’d love it if you joined me whenever you’re able to,” your hand continued to linger on his shoulder.

“I would like that very much,” Cas smiled up at you, “perhaps you could show me how to do the headstand again.”


End file.
